Canis
by Commandant
Summary: A collection of stories about a homunculus and his favorite puppy. GreedxDorochet


"Shift change, Dorochet," Roa's deep voice rumbled behind Dorochet, accompanied by a friendly thump on the back that almost bowled the smaller man over.

"T-thanks," Dorochet turned to his ox-like companion, a weak smile on his face. He had completely zoned out without realizing and he was hoping Roa hadn't noticed.

Roa fixed him with his usual inscrutable expression for a moment, "you look tired, Dorochet. Go get some rest."

Dorochet nodded, relieved, "'night, Roa." He trotted inside, down the stairs, and through the criss-crossing hallways of the Devil's Nest's underbelly, heading to his room. Once the door was closed behind him, he stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto the bed. He stared up at a water stain on the ceiling and let his mind wander. His thoughts ended up on Greed. He'd seen him from across the bar when he'd come in, chatting with two women attached to his arms, as usual. It dimly occurred to Dorochet that one of them would probably go with Greed to his bedroom that night. The thought left a bad taste in Dorochet's mouth. He frowned, trying to ignore how it made him feel, trying to ignore how jealous he felt. Greed would never be interested in him. He wasn't even that useful as a subordinate. It's not that he wasn't trying; he just seemed to screw up more often than not. Just once he wanted to hear Greed praise him. A pitiful whine of longing escaped his lips, jolting him up out of his reverie. As he sat up he realized he was hard.

Well. It wouldn't be the first time he touched himself while thinking about his master.

Dorochet wiggled out of his underwear hurriedly, leaving them pooled around his ankles as his hands moved to grasp his erection. His eyes fluttered closed as he began to stroke, keeping his breathing steady and measured. He kept his eyes closed and thought. He thought about how Greed's big strong hands would feel compared to his small, stubby ones. He imagined sitting on Greed's lap, back arching, head pressed against Greed's shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around him, touching him in all the places he so desperately wanted to be touched. He thought about how Greed's breath would feel against his neck, and the sound of his voice whispering in his ear. Slowly Dorochet's breathing quickened, as did the movement of the hand on his cock. He bit down on his lower lip as the purring voice in his head said he could come. It sent him over the edge, accompanied by a yelping gasp, as he cried out Greed's name. His body went taut like a bow as he ejaculated, then fell contentedly limp when he was finished. He laid there as he was, sweaty and tired, regaining his breath.

Once he began to sink back into reality, his nose picked up a familiar scent. It was Greed's scent, he'd recognize it anywhere. It took him a moment to realize how close the scent was but by then it was too late. The door swung open, revealing Greed, a mildly surprised expression on his face, "Huh. Caught you at a bad time, didn't I?"

Dorochet scrambled to pull his boxers back on, his face reddening as he found himself unable to speak. He found himself wondering nervously how long Greed had been standing there, if he had overheard what Dorochet had been doing.

His heart sunk as Greed spoke again, "Certainly didn't expect to hear you calling out my name like that." Dorochet was unsure what to make of the amused expression on Greed's face, but if he had to guess he was expecting to be teased.

"M-Mr. Greed I-" Dorochet tripped over his own words, trying to explain himself, only to be shushed by Greed as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Greed leaned up against then door, turning his face up to look at Dorochet. "My my," he said as a wicked grin spread across his face, "you really _are _a cute one, Dorochet."

Dorochet stared at Greed, not sure how to react to his statement, "c-cute?"

Greed crossed the distance from the door to the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Dorochet. "That's right. You're cute, like a little puppy. Almost too cute," Greed lifted Dorochet's chin towards him, looking him in the eyes, "makes me want to just eat you up." Greed flashed a toothy grin before pulling Dorochet's face to his.

Dorochet managed to squeak out a yelp of surprise before Greed's lips closed around his own. It wasn't like he'd never kissed anyone before, but the fact that it was _Greed _kissing him he couldn't help but feel nervous. His nerves made breathing seem like an insurmountable task, he knew to breathe out of his nose but he couldn't seem to figure out how to do it. He just had to calm down and steady his breathing, but then Greed's tongue was in his mouth and he wasn't ready for that, even though he didn't want it to stop, and he felt heavy and couldn't remember what it was he was trying to do.

The next thing he knew, he was lying down, with Greed's face looking down at him. "Too much for you to handle, puppy?" he seemed more amused than anything else. Dorochet sat up, feeling dazed, as if his head was stuffed full of cotton. It dawned on him that he must have passed out. "I'm sorry, Mr. Greed…" he looked down, too embarrassed to look Greed in the face, "Um, wouldn't you rather do this with one of your ladies?"

Greed grinned as he pulled Dorochet up onto his lap, facing him, his hands falling to rest on Dorochet's hips, "Do you not want to give yourself to me, Dorochet?"

Dorochet shifted slightly, "N-no… I do, just…" he tentatively placed his hands on Greed's shoulders. "I don't know why you would want me…" he hung his head, still not able to look at Greed.

Greed lifted Dorochet's head back up with the tip of his finger, "Now Dorochet, you should know by now that there's nothing that I _don't_ want. And besides," he brushed a hand against Dorochet's cheek, "you're my loyal little guard dog, aren't you? You're a precious treasure, Dorochet; I know there's nothing you won't do for me. Isn't that right?"

Dorochet could feel his face turning red as Greed spoke, "Of course, Mr. Greed."

"That's a good boy," Greed said as he stroked Dorochet's head, as one would a dog's. "Now, I can't have you fainting again, so try concentrating on something other than breathing."

Dorochet protested, "but how will that-" he fell silent when Greed pressed a finger to his lips.

"You just need to relax, breathing will follow suit with that, trust me. You do trust me, don't you, Dorochet?" The look on Greed's face showed that he already was sure of Dorochet's answer.

Dorochet nodded, and the finger left his lips as Greed's hand moved to pull Dorochet in close to him again. Dorochet closed his eyes, focusing on the first thing he could think of, what he knew best, smell. Greed smelled as he usually did, of bar smoke and ladies perfume layered on top of the normal smells of sweat and breath and dirt that was invariably human. What attracted Dorochet's attention now, though, was a faint otherness, so faint he only noticed it now, being so close to Greed. It was the smell of blood and chemicals and something he couldn't identify, but reminded him of the research lab where he had been turned into what he was now. He almost smiled at the thought that, convincing as he could he, there was a part of Greed that was, like Dorochet, distinctly inhuman.

Dorochet's focus wavered momentarily as he once again felt Greed's tongue slip into his mouth, but he felt ready this time, and offered up his own in response. He fell back into smelling as their tongues tangled, drawn to the aroma of the perfume, picking out two distinct scents, as those of the blond woman who wore too much makeup, Eva, and the pale Beatrice with the curly black hair, the same two women he had seen with Greed when he'd come in. Dorochet didn't care for the loud, sassy Eva or her perfume that was as overpowering as her makeup, but he did rather like Beatrice. Beatrice was the graceful widow of a soldier who had perished in the Ishbalan campaign. She had always been kind to Dorochet and used a musky woodsy scent that he found quite nice.

But he was here with Greed now, and felt like he could smell Greed's pleasure rising, a musty, heady scent that made Dorochet's thoughts feel muddled, as if he were drunk. He flinched slightly as he felt Greed's hand slide between his boxers and his bare skin, but any protests were silenced as he felt Greed's hand close around the erection he hadn't even realized he'd had. He could tell within seconds that Greed was far more skilled than he was, his grip firm and even, his strokes confident, his thumb flitting over the tip, causing Dorochet to moan loudly against Greed's mouth. When Dorochet's breathing began to be more labored, Greed would slow down his pace, and by the third time he did this, Dorochet let out a longing whine. He was starting to think that Greed was teasing him by refusing to let him come. Greed's lips and tongue left his, eliciting another plaintive noise from Dorochet.

Greed smirked, seeming pleased with the breathless, horny chimera on his lap. He brushed back the hair that had fallen in Dorochet's face, "what, you want me to let you come?" Dorochet nodded, widening the smirk on Greed's face, "But where's the fun in that? I can do more than just touch you like this, you know. Wouldn't you like that?"

Dorochet nodded again, and Green released his grip on Dorochet's cock. Holding onto Dorochet's waist, he swung his legs up onto the bed, and then fell back, his head landing squarely on the pillow. Dorochet found himself lying on top of Greed's chest, and behind him he heard the sound of a zipper being undone. The sound sent a shiver down his spine.

"Turn around," Greed instructed, even as he stripped Dorochet of his last bit of clothing.

Dorochet seemed unsure as he moved, seeing Greed's now exposed cock. It was longer and thicker than his, he felt almost intimidated by it. "What should I do?" he asked as he craned his neck to look at Greed.

Greed pushed Dorochet up onto his hands and knees. "Use your mouth," he simply instructed, as he stuck one of his fingers into his mouth.

Dorochet was unsure what to make of this, "What are you-"

"Just do as I say, Dorochet."

Hesitantly, Dorochet turned his head away, and cautiously licked the tip of Greed's cock before taking it into his mouth.

"Good boy, don't be afraid to use your tongue," Greed murmured as he slid a wet finger into Dorochet's ass, causing the smaller man to utter a shocked yelp. He couldn't help but smile a little at Dorochet's reaction. He found immense pleasure in the fact that he was the first person to touch Dorochet like this. He was more completely Greed's possession this way.

Dorochet had, for his part, figured out a rhythm of licking and sucking, and was doggedly focusing on the task even as Greed slipped another finger inside him. He knew his technique was sloppy, but he could tell it must be good enough when he heard a low noise, almost like a purr, from Greed. Greed followed this up by adding a third finger thrusting into Dorochet, causing him to gasp as Greed's long finger's hit _something_ inside of him. Greed paused, and then rammed his fingers in with renewed force, causing Dorochet to completely lose focus.

Greed chuckled, "you're quite sensitive, aren't you, puppy?" He thrust his fingers in once again.

Dorochet moaned, "H-how are you doing that?"

"I'm hitting your prostate. Now, come back up here," Greed removed his fingers, patting his butt as if to hurry him along.

Dorochet crawled around, and clung tightly to Greed, licking his neck as if to mark him as his. Of course he knew he would always have to share Greed, but it was nice to pretend. Greed ruffled his hair, "now, this will hurt a little." He planted his hands firmly on Dorochet's hips, and lowered him down onto his cock. Dorochet's fingers dug into Greed's shoulders, and his teeth bit down on Greed's neck as he sucked in his breath. A soft whine escaped his mouth as Greed began to move him.

"Shh, shh, puppy, just relax," Greed whispered in Dorochet's ear as he slowly eased himself further inside, "you'll only make it hurt more if you don't relax."

Dorochet gasped, biting his lip, "I-it's so big, Mr. Greed…"

"I know," Greed smirked as he buried himself in Dorochet. He knew he had hit his mark when he heard Dorochet moan loudly, his breath hot against Greed's neck. "Good?" Greed asked as he continued to thrust.

Dorochet panted, nodding, "Don't stop…" and he buried his face in Greed's chest, his face flushed with embarrassment as much as with arousal.

"Don't hide your face, Dorochet. I want to see it," Greed said, even as his own breathing became labored. Dorochet was unsurprisingly tight, and it was taking Greed a massive amount of restraint to not move as fast as he'd like, so as to not break his doggie.

Dorochet pushed himself up off of Greed's chest slightly, his face red and his eyes half closed. He was already panting heavily, his breath coming in short bursts in time with Greed's thrusts, "M-Mr. Greed!"

Greed rocked his hips a little; satisfied with the gasp it got out of Dorochet, repeating the motion a few times until Dorochet's face was again buried in his chest, crying for mercy. "Can't handle it, puppy?" he rocked once more, feeling Dorochet's fingernails dig into his skin.

"I-I'm going t-to-" Dorochet managed to choke out between gasps.

"Then come," Greed purred as he abandoned any sense of restraint, slamming Dorochet down onto his cock as fast as he pleased.

Dorochet felt his climax within seconds, loosing a loud moan as his seed spilled across Greed's stomach. His breath came in shuddering gasps as he rode out the orgasm. He felt Greed come to a stop deep inside him, emptying himself with a satisfied groan. They laid there, breathless, for a minute, and Dorochet realized that Greed's breath had become as labored as his own. Greed pulled Dorochet towards him, his cock sliding out. Dorochet whined softly at the empty feeling it left behind.

Greed kissed his forehead, "you're a good fuck, Dorochet." Greed meant what he said. He usually favored women, but he loved Dorochet's unwavering loyalty, Greed liked to be in charge in the bedroom and Dorochet's willingness to follow orders catered to that. On top of that, he had a nice, compact body, small but well muscled, and Greed knew he was quite flexible. He made a mental note to take advantage of that the next time he fucked him.

"…Thank you?" Dorochet's brain was starting to resume its normal functioning, and was amazed that not only had Greed just done him but he had _liked _it.

Greed stroked Dorochet's hair, a smile quirking the corners of his mouth, "You sound surprised." He continued to pet Dorochet's head as Dorochet rested his chin on Greed's chest.

Dorochet seemed to consider his words carefully, as the petting seemed to calm him down, "I would never have expected this to happen."

"You're a little slow sometimes, Dorochet." Greed laughed, getting the exact indignant response he had anticipated.

"What do you mean by that!" Dorochet seemed to jump out of his calmed state almost instantaneously, his head popping up to look at Greed.

"Nothing. Go to sleep puppy, you look beat," Greed said with a smile, rubbing Dorochet's shoulder gently.

Dorochet seemed reluctant to not pursue the issue, but didn't argue, settling back down as Greed pulled a blanket over the two of them. He snuggled close to Greed, taking in his scent once more. "Are you going to sleep here?" he asked tentatively.

"Probably, I don't really feel like getting up," he put his arm around Dorochet, "don't worry about it."

"Nn…" Dorochet realized he really was incredibly tired. He'd been tired before Greed had come in and the sex had just exacerbated it. He closed his eyes, "I won't…"

Greed kissed the top of Dorochet's head, "Goodnight, puppy."


End file.
